La teoría del caos
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Semishira idk qué he escrito futuro lemon - ¿Y el tú de una realidad paralela de verdad eres tú?
1. Introducción

**N.A.: me han pedido que escriba algo semishira y bueno, no es mucho muy otp pero, i tried. Love ya, babes.**

Introducción

El efecto mariposa es uno de los diferentes conceptos de la teoría del caos. En este se explica en dos mundos paralelos prácticamente iguales, el simple aleteo de una mariposa hoy puede generar cambios sustanciales que destruyan los parecidos de esos mundos.

Visto así, en alguno de esos mundos paralelos yo no me llamo Eita. En alguno de esos mundos, en vez de hablar de esto mientras sostengo la pelota de vóley entre las manos y mirando a Shirabu, estoy mirando a través de un espejo que me permita saltar de mundo en mundo. Aunque eso no tiene mucho sentido, pero es evidente que de tener la oportunidad quizá si iría a otro de esos mundos paralelos.

La ficción ha gastado mucho eso de los mundos similares y los tornados ocasionados por las alas de una mariposa, y supongo que no tiene mucho sentido pensar en eso de si yo soy yo, ¿cómo será el yo de ese otro lado? Y es que tal vez a mi me gustaría más investigar sobre otros dobles paralelos, otros como el doble de Shirabu.

¿Sería el doble de Shirabu alguien fácil de conocer? ¿Sería más simpático? ¿Le gustaría yo a alguno de esos Shirabu múltiples de otros mundos? Me gusta imaginar que ese otro Shirabu no es como este, no tiene ese cerco de espacio personal que dice "Ni te acerques". Sobretodo porque resultaría infinitamente más fácil agarrare del brazo, arrastrar le detrás de gimnasio y simplemente hablar durante horas. Eso o besarle, reseguir con mi boca su boca, de forma delicada al principio, para después empujarle contra el suelo y ser menos delicado.

Supongo que me gustaría mucho pensar también en un Shirabu paralelo que encierra en el baño de los chicos, bajándose los pantalones y masturbándose, con la cara roja y la boca entre abierta, quizá pensando en mí. O tal vez uno que se siente a mi lado a la hora del almuerzo y comparta sus pensamientos o expectativas de forma fácil. Porque no es que no conozca a Shirabu, pero claro, es un poco complicado atravesar esa coraza extraña que tiene puesta siempre…

Y mientras pienso en todo eso noto como la pelota de vóley me golpea la cabeza con fuerza. La que tengo en las manos no, claro.

—¡A ver! ¡Piensas moverte de ahí! — me grita el verdadero Shirabu, el de mi mundo real.

Me ha tirado la pelota totalmente a propósito, y ciertamente eso me enfada pero…

—Tú lo que eres es anormal —farfullo por lo bajo, esperando y sabiendo que me oye.

Le miro ponerme una de esas caras raras y contengo el impulso de agarrarle por la camiseta y empotrarlo contra la pared, pegarle y besarle a partes iguales, morderle y acariciarle. Y me pregunto qué es lo que de verdad espero o quiero de él…

No es que los Shirabu de los mundos paralelos me gusten más, pero claro el dilema es siempre el mismo. Esos Shirabu no son este Shirabu. Y claro está, eso lo hace completamente diferente.


	2. Definición teorica

**N.A.: El caso es que me ha dado por extender esto un poco más. Y ahora me voy a trabajar, que tengo que ahorrar para un viaje a Buenos Aires para que una secta caníbal me mate y acabe con mi sufrimiento.**

Definición teórica

Pero el caso es que son las acciones las que delimitan los cambios en las realidades. Si la mariposa no mueve las alas, el tornado no aparece y entonces no se genera la realidad alternativa en la que hay un Shirabu accesible.

Así que por eso espero, decidiendo sobre la marcha si yo soy el factor desencadenante de otra realidad basada en que mis expectativas se cumplan. Porque sonando existencial, las decisiones son lo que determina quien eres. Y aunque a mi me cuesta admitirlo, es que soy un idiota que ha cometido el error de encapricharse de un compañero. Pero no entremos en charlas cursis de fiestas de pijamas para chicas. Aquí estamos hablando de matemáticas aplicadas a la prevención de hechos.

Pero es que esperar es exasperar, a pesar de conocer los factores de la paciencia. Así que cuando termina el entrenamiento no logro mantener el talante y le agarro de la muñeca mientras miro a todos los compañeros de equipo abandonar el gimnasio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — me pregunta irritado. Es propio de él, claro. Ya ha planificado hasta cómo quería lavarse las pelotas.

Pero yo ahora soy acción y la acción no habla, actúa. Así que lo arrastro contra mí y le beso como he imaginado mil veces que iba a hacer. Aunque me abstengo de introducir mi lengua en su boca, porque si no le gusta podría llegar a morder. Me gusta pensar en él como una especie de animal salvaje que sabe ocultarse bien entre los animales racionales.

Me separo de él ante su pasividad confundida por mi acto y mi mente se debate de nuevo entre lo que voy a decir para justificarme. Porque en realidad la teoría de caos simplemente preveé que los resultados dependen de las variables, y aquí las variables son caóticas. Y sí señor, al colocar un huevo en la cúspide de una pirámide la estadística deja al libre albedrío del que o hacia donde va a caer… y como los huevos no tienen voluntad, es imposible predecir nada de nada.

Lo siento Aristóteles, la causa no siempre produce un efecto. O eso pienso cuando veo a Shirabu, el Shirabu de mi realidad mirándome completamente en blanco.

—Era una prueba sociológica— empiezo a mentir como un idiota, no vaya a darse cuenta de que me gusta jodidamente mucho ¿no? — también he besado a Tendou, pero si le preguntas es posible que te diga que no ha ocurrido.

Y el resultado es que el huevo no cae. Shirabu se sonroja un poco y me deja completamente anonadado. No, no esperaba esta reacción de colegiala.

—Normal, ¿Quién querría besarte a ti? — dice antes de irse con tono irritado.

Pues mucha gente, anormal. Pero me callo, se reconocer mis palabras de un ego herido. Y me quedo allí plantado, preguntándome por qué esta acción no ha tenido ninguna relación en cadena del efecto mariposa. Y es que ¿qué es lo que esperaba? Supongo que aquellos que carecemos de empatía, solo podemos jugar a tirar de las cuerdas y a ver qué es lo que pasa. Y la realidad es que no ha pasado nada de nada.


	3. Actividad Práctica

Actividad práctica

Había dicho que la causa no había tenido efecto, que el huevo se quedaba parado encima de la pirámide desafiando a las leyes de la física. Y aunque parezca mentira que yo vaya a decir esto, estaba completamente equivocado. Claro que estaba equivocado, completamente equivocado sin fin porque nada puede romper las leyes de la física por pesada y aburrida que esta sea las tardes de primavera en la clase del profesor Akagi. El profesor de física y química,que puede hacer que las maravillas del mundo parezcan un infierno, como el actor porno que se acuesta con tu actriz porno favorita y te arruina la escena con su culo arrugado y peludo.

Estoy sentado en mi cuarto cuando escucho como llaman a la puerta y se, no me preguntéis por qué, que es Shirabu. Tengo que admitir que me levanto completamente abrumado, casi temblando y es que abrir la puerta supone enfrentarme a mi falso experimento sociológico, pero abro la puerta. Y ahí está, con sus ojos avellanados mirándome con fijeza.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar — dice agarrándome de la camiseta y empujándome dentro de mis dominios desordenados.

Mira de reojo mi habitación, bastante ordenada para un jueves, menos en la esquina del caos imposible. Los lunes podría comer en ese cuarto, pero el sábado es mejor ni entrar.

—¿Qué tenemos que hablar? — pregunto apartándome un poco de él. No es que el contacto físico me moleste, pero puede desconcertarme, claro.

—Tú experimento — contesta y yo firmo con la cabeza esperando que prosiga lo que supuestamente tenemos que hablar—. Hay varios errores en él y eso me molesta.

Le molesta porque es de los que cuando ve un cuadro torcido, enseguida lo endereza. A veces me gustaría ir a su casa y torcerlos todos para ver si así se vuelve loco, pero desafortunadamente que te pille generando algún desastre es posible que el siguiente sean tus sesos esparcidos por el suelo. Porque Shirabu no tiene medida, es simplemente Shirabu.

Así que supongo que este es el punto, la parte practica del experimento teórico. La teoría del caos en su misma esencia.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —añade ante mi mutismo absoluto, a lo que yo me encojo de hombros. Y ¿Qué será lo que espera que diga?

—No.

Puedo imaginarme su cabeza formulándose la idea de que Tendou no es de los que se calla nada y que contaría cualquier cosa, quizá solo piensa que le he timado y efectivamente no se equivocaría. Pero por un instante solo me examina.

—Creo que me has besado porque te quieres reír de mí, porque aún no sé como sabes lo que no le he contado a nadie y — Decido de ante mano que no quiero escuchar el resto de su explicación pero voy a fingir que se lo que no sé, porque así tengo la oportunidad de que lo cuente con detalle, aunque considerando su carácter… lo dudo.

—Y en el supuesto que fuera así eso te jodería mucho — afirmo girando sobre mis talones y sentándome sobre la cama. Me mira desafiante, como si mi tono le irritara, pero yo lo he dicho como mera deducción, no es como si fuera algo tan importante. Sonrío vagamente, se que le molesta, pero no lo hago con esa intención, es espontaneo.

Observo como se abalanza sobre mí, tirando de mi camiseta y siento el calor que desprende su cuerpo a causa de la ira. Shirabu puede ser la pura calma, tener la paciencia y la parsimonia de la eternidad, o ser el puñetero fuego que quema un bosque entero sin ningún remordimiento. Y esa dualidad me gusta, me gusta tanto que no puedo evitar levantar levemente la cabeza y rozar sus labios contra los míos otra vez.

Se resiste sin soltarme la camiseta, pero le rodeo con los brazos. Al ver que no puede zafarme me muerde el labio con fuerza y evidentemente el dolor me impulsa soltarme. Noto el sabor de mi sangre, ese es el efecto mariposa, lo había adivinado con anterioridad. La teoría del caos se desata, aparece el huracán por así decirlo. Noto sus dedos pasar por mi pelo, tirando de él hacia atrás mientras la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentra en mi pene. Y Shirabu lo nota, claro, a esa distancia…

Sus mejillas de colegiala avergonzada vuelven a aparecer y tengo que admitir que me gusta. Aunque me gustaría más poder leer su mente.

—Hago esto porque quiero, no por putearte — digo mientras le agarro la cabeza y lo arrastro contra mí de nuevo. Él se mantiene callado, molesto tal vez, o no lo se.

Se sienta sobre mi, empujándole contra el colchón y me muerde el cuello, pero esta vez con suavidad. Sus dedos se deslizan por mi polo, tirando de este hacia arriba casi a la par que su boca se amorra a mi pezón, succionándolo. Siento sus manos desatando mi pantalón y veo esa dominancia, esa fuerza que emana de su disciplinaria pero salvaje forma de hacer.

Su cabeza baja por mi pecho mientras su lengua repasa mi cuerpo. Soy una perra pasiva ahora, no voy a moverme, observando cada movimiento que Shirabu decida hacer. Mi pantalón cae, junto con mis calzoncillos, hasta mis pies y mi pene erecto golpea levemente la parte inferior de mi abdomen. A penas puedo verlo cuando el cabello de Shirabu cubre la imagen y su aliento cálido vuelve a aparecer sobre mi piel. El fogonazo de calor que me sube desde la polla hasta la cabeza pasando rápidamente por mi espina dorsal me deja completamente electrificado. Física pura del impulso nervioso en las neuronas hasta el hipocampo del cerebro. Su lengua repasan el glande de mi pene, mientras sus labios cierran la circunferencia de su perímetro. Se prolonga en los movimientos, espera a que Gima y entonces para para mirarme.

Estoy cachondo y desnudo, por consecuencia me siento y soy vulnerable. Tiro de su camiseta y lo arrastro contra mí sin dejar que me mire demasiado. Mis manos se cuelan dentro de sus calzoncillos y le toco el pene, también erecto. ¿Es esta puta mierda real? No preguntes nada Semi Eita, solo hazlo. Le empujo sobre la cama y empiezo a masturbarme mientras él pone esas caras de idiota que seguramente he puesto yo también instantes ante. Su boca entre cerrada exhala y sus ojos solo se abren cuando me dispongo a girarle. No sé él, pero a veces yo no se cuando parar.

—Gírate —me ordena. Y le miro de arriba abajo mientras se deshace de su camisa reglamentaria y la deja tirada a un lado sorprendiéndome. Sabe ser caótico.

—¿Y si no quiero?— contesto relamiéndome. Ahora él está tan vulnerable como yo, o eso creo.

—No quieras— contesta empujándole contra el colchón y levantando una de mis piernas. Sus dedos se escurren entre mis nalgas y entran en mi ano. Soy un revolucionario de mierda, parece que solo sigo la corriente de lo que me mandan, le he dejado hacerlo tan fácilmente… O quizá él es un buen dictador.

Gimo, y mientras lo hago pienso en los putos preservativos. Pero él piensa más que yo, aunque a menudo parezca al revés. Busca en los bolsillos de su pantalón, aun sujeto a su cintura y saca la cartera marrón aburrida, como él más 50% del tiempo. El envoltorio fucsia se rompe con facilidad, o eso parece mientras él desenvuelve el preservativo y se lo pone con una sola mano. Con la otra está sujetando mi pierna, que se apoya sobre su hombro.

—Tardas más que una anciana y acabarás antes que un anciano — digo a modo de queja. Y es que me gusta verle enfadado, más que divertido, es excitante.

No contesta, me la mete de golpe sin avisar y se aboca sobre mi, mirándome con cierta ira.

—Cierra la puta boca — susurra ante de empezar a embestirme. Al principio duele, no demasiado, pero no es como si estuviera acostumbrado, para nada, pero no voy a dejar que se note.

Él jadea, gruñe, y me gusta, me enciende y me pregunto si es normal. Supongo que si, que el sexo es algo intuitivo y que funciona de esta manera. Empiezo a masturbarme mientras él empuja, entra y sale y siento la dureza de su erección sintiendo de nuevo el fogonazo subir. Se repite, de forma mecánica, la situación aumenta la velocidad mientras la sensación de placer asciende. Los animales somos simples maquinas biológicas, si tocas los botones correctos…

Le miro jadear y me pregunto si le quedará mucho. Él sobre mí, quien me lo iba a decir. Y yo también jadeo, más por la idea de saber qué es él quien me folla que por el acto en si mismo. La cabeza me da vueltas, la intensidad del calor, el hormigueo de mi espalda y esa abrumadora sensación que embriaga cada parte de mi sierra cuando al final me corro y siento el de en pegajoso caer sobre mi barriga y rozarse contra el cuerpo de Shirabu.

Él no tarda demasiado más en terminar y dejarse caer sobre mi. Noto su pelo cosquilleándome sobre el hombro, pero es apenas un susurro de sensación tras el orgasmo. Inhalo y exhalo despacio, acomodando mi respiración poco a poco.

La parte practica de la teoría del caos podría explicarse con el sexo, aunque seguramente seria más certero con el sexo heterosexual y la fecundación, pero mi mente no furula así que solo me relajo y le acaricio el cabello a Shirabu.

—Si era todo un estudio sociológico — digo al fin. Él levanta la cabeza y me mira, esperando ser juzgado cuando la realidad es que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo —. Pero me estudiaba a mi mismo y a donde era capaz de llegar, porque…

Dejo que el "me gustas" se atasque en mi garganta y él me mira expectante. Le veo arquear las cejas y es que no le gusta que nada se quede a la mitad.

—Porque me gustas más de lo que nunca volveré a admitir — lo digo y él simplemente baja la cabeza como si ya se lo esperase. En parte me enfada, pero la teoría del caos de nuevo hace que su mano se acerque a la mía y sus dedos se enredan a los míos.

Quizá hay formas más sencillas de decir estas cosas y yo no lo sé. O quizá simplemente todo se tiene que regir por una regla básica de acción reacción y consecuencia. Aunque probablemente eso ya es otro cuento chino.

 **N.A.: En dos semanas tengo los exámenes de la uni y aquí estoy, escribiendo esto bcs soy un idiota enamorado y esas cosas de la vida absurda. Un día tendría que empezar a usar la cabeza de algo más que de adorno, pero hasta entonces procastinad hermanos.**


End file.
